Split personality- redux Phinbella
by Blackcoop
Summary: What if the episode split personality didn't have candace getting separated but instead had Isabella being separated, well that's exactly what this story is, prepare for the episode of Phineas and Ferb "split personality" in a way you've never seen it.
1. Wrong place, wrong time

*sigh*

"Will phineas every notice me?"

It was a simple question, yet a deeply emotional one, it perplexed her in a way that cased devastating pain in her heart. She had come to the conclusion not to visit him today, not a thought of a clever hint to give him came to mind.

Isabella got up and put on her classic pink dress and bow and walked outside only to be blinded by the bright sunlight. She looked over at the gate of the Flynn Fletchers, a tear rolled down her face as she walked away.

"But Buford peanut butter and chocolate are really good together" Phineas explained,

"I don't wanna taste two things at once that's,unnatural!" Buford yelled.

Temptation was overtaking her, she had to see him, she just had to. Unfortunately due to the event of her taking a walk, she was several minuets away, she ran having adrenaline pumping in and out of her body, her heart pounded against her chest.

"If only there was two of me" Candace sighed as disappointed struck, she laid on her bed. Her eyes were soon glued to the empty backyard, there was a strange looking invention laying alone in the backyard.

Candace rushed down the stairs curious about the device she saw in the backyard. Meanwhile Isabella walked up slowly to the gate of her triangular lover, she entered only to find Candace investigating Phineas and Ferb's latest creation, until Candace's hand slipped down onto the leaver as if her hand was made of butter. The device rumbled forcing Candace and Isabella to panic, a green beam headed straight for isabella, it was too fast no matter what she did, that beam had her name on it, but what will happen to her?

The beam slammed into Isabella's rip cage, she felt a slight tinkling in her head until she blacked out.

Isabella's eyes shot open, she turned slightly to see isabella? There she was though in the pink dress with the pink bow, this Isabella had red lipstick on and makeup, she looked gorgeous, but she got up and ran off.

"Hey, Isabella um sorry about that" Candace was cherry red and was shaking badly.

"I don't care what I do care about is the fireside girls, I gotta go."

The second isabella was in her fireside girl uniform and her focus was set on patches for her sash. She ran out of the backyard and headed for the lodge. Meanwhile the lipstick covered isabella also had one thought on her mind.

Phineas.


	2. Uncomfortably Flirty

**A little short but next chapter will have readers freaking out. Beta read by irresistiblecookie.**

* * *

"Hello Candace." Phineas cheerfully said, as he walked past her bedroom with Ferb by his side.

"Hey Phineas. " she started nervously. "Isabella and I were-um-checking out that-er-invention you built today and it shot Isabella… She's been split into two people…"

"Uh oh, Ferb and I will find a way to fix this; don't worry."

Footsteps were heard, slowly increasing in volume. It was obvious to Phineas and Ferb that someone was coming.

"Hey Phineas; whatcha doin'?" There she stood, with red lipstick and makeup, Isabella.

"Oh, hey Isabella; we wanted to see you!" Phineas faked a smile.

"You wanted to see _me?_ Oh Phineas; you're so sweet!" A small blush formed on Phineas' cheeks.

"Well, um, Candace said you were, um..." Phineas tried to finish.

"Nervous much, Phin?" Sweat dripped down Phineas' face like rain from the sky; it soaked into his shoes, making his toes crunch up into balls of nervousness.

"Um; n-n-no!" he stuttered. "I was just surprised by being called sweet; that's all." his finger shook furiously as he scratched his red ear. Isabella moved uncomfortably close to Phineas, making the already nervous kid a ticking time-bomb full of nervousness.

"Oh phin, you are nervous, aren't you? It's okay. I just want to hang out." She moved her lips towards his ear and whispered. "Alone." It swept through Phineas' mind like a small gush of wind. His brain tried to cancel out this voice, but despite his obliviousness, Phineas Flynn was afraid of the future.


	3. Showing Love in All The Wrong Ways

**This is really where problems rise; properly the best chapter yet. Beta read by irresistiblecookie.**

* * *

Phineas sprinted away out the door, pushing Ferb back in the process.

"Oh phin, you will be mine." Isabella followed Phineas.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second Isabella stormed into the fireside girl lodge.

"Everyone get off your bottoms, we have patches to earn!" she ordered.

"Let me guess; you want us to earn the 'Help Phineas and Ferb' patch, don't you?" Ginger said.

"Nope! Let's try something new. Oh and that patch is called the-"

"We know!" the girls interrupted simultaneously.

"How about the 'Invent A New Ice Cream Flavor' patch?"

"Sounds fun!" Ginger exclaimed.

Brigitte spoke up. "How about we make a grilled-cheese-flavored ice cream?"

"That was already invented by Candace." Milly replied.

"Let's go outside for inspiration." Isabella pointed towards the door.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Adyson said, following Isabella and the others through the door.

* * *

Phineas didn't look back. He sprinted through the streets, with fear written all over him, his mind perplexed by the previous events. Soon, he became deep in thought and with his mind distracted, he ran right into a group of girls.

The Fireside Girls.

"Oh my gosh, Phineas! Are you okay?" Adyson's words were filled with concern.

"Oh, hey Phineas; whatcha doin'?"

Phineas looked up from the sidewalk, only to see Isabella standing above him; only this time she didn't seem to be wearing her pink dress. He jumped up from the ground.

"You!" He pointed to Isabella. "St-stay away from m-me!"

"Phineas! What has gotten into you?" Katie said,

"Sh-she had been getting to cl-close to me, she's been flirting with me, whispering in my ear, and I-I don't like it, so stay away or e-else!" He whimpered.

"Phineas, calm down. Isabella hasn't been near you, she's been with us." Ginger mentioned.

"You're the second Is-Isabella, aren't you?" Phineas was scared; it disturbed the Fireside Girls.

"Oh no." Isabella whispered. "Phineas, I'm so sorry for whatever she did to you; you have to fix this now, or else she will get worse. Trust me, I know."

"I'll do my b-best." Phineas forced a smile. "Wait, does this mean..."

"Yes, you'll have to go back home."

Phineas shook his head "I'm not going back."

"Well, it looks like you don't have to." Adyson said.

Phineas stiffened, and slowly turned around.

"Heeey Phin, what are you talking about?" Lipstick and all, Isabella stared cutely into Phineas' soul.

"N-N-nothing…" Phineas was grabbed by the shirt and shoved into Isabella's lips.

"Isabella, let him go right now!" Fireside girl Isabella was boiling with anger, she wasn't ready to admit her love to him yet.

Phineas fell to the ground, mentally paralyzed; he looked strange, almost soul-less.

"Now _that_ was a kiss." Isabella picked up Phineas up bridal style and walked away. The Fireside Girls were too shocked to react; they couldn't believe their eyes.

Fireside Girl Isabella took a moment to process everything.

Phineas was gone; so was the other Isabella. The chance of Phinbella was dead.

What else could go wrong? She didn't want the answer to that question.

* * *

**It's gonna take longer to post story's now guys, but it's for the best, my friend irresistiblecookie will be beta reading all my story's, he's a great guy so how about checking him out? :)**


	4. Brother and Sister

**I really am loving this story and it's all thanks to my beta reader Irresistiblecookie because without him my stories wouldn't be what they are. Beta read by IrresistibleCookie.**

* * *

Ferb and Candace were frantically building a separator to fix the situation, but little did they know how bad the situation had gotten.

"I-I-I-" Candace stammered.

"Candace, you don't have to explain anything. This is not your fault." Ferb stared into the eyes of his sister; a face of trust was present.

"Thanks Ferb." Candace forced a small smile.

"Anyway, we have to finish this machine."

"Ferb, I'm scared! How will this help?" Fear was visible in Candace's shaky voice..

"Candace, relax. Everything will be alright." Ferb assured her.

"No Ferb...it won't..."

"Candace..."

Candace raised her voice. "No Ferb, you listen to me! I've ruined Isabella's life! She has no hope of getting with Phineas because he's running off every time she's in sight. And now she's after him; my true brother! No offense Ferb, but I love him so much and I don't want anything to happen to him. So yeah, I'm pretty scared!"

Ferb stayed silent, both understanding their mission.

* * *

Isabella hummed the famous "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" while she did her makeup. She was in a pink dress with a pink bow. Phineas sat in the corner in a black tuxedo with a blue tie crying.

"Oh cheer up Phinny! Tonight's gonna be perfect!"

Phineas didn't even bother giving eye contact, concerning Isabella. She slowly walked over to him.

"Phineas, listen. I know what I did scared you, and I'm sorry! I'm just so persistent on dating you that I went too far, so I'm sorry. Do you... forgive me?"

Phineas turned around and hugged her. "Yes, yes I do." He reprised his famous catchphrase. Well, his other famous catchphrase. Phineas pulled out his hand. "Friends?" Thinking Isabella would shake his hand, she replied with another kiss.

"No." Isabella smiled "Should we go to our table?" In the middle of the cellar was a table with candles and roses on it, but the room was dirty, slimy and smelled like old cheese.

"Um, friends?" Phineas was getting nervous again.

"We are not friends, we are lovers silly!" She giggled.

Phineas tried to run but a tight grip on his left arm made escaping impossible.

Tonight was going to be interesting.


	5. The Date

**Hey everyone after a whole year I'm finally back and I'm ready to finish this and 3 dimensions of Phinbella, Hope will not be continued though. I need to point out that they are like 8 so no, I won't be changing the rating to M. Any who enjoy chapter 5!**

Phineas sat in his wooden chair, slowly spinning his fork round and round with his pasta dancing with his utensil. His left hand was resting on his cheek as it carried the weight of his head. His dried tears laid under his blood shot eyes. He remembered Isabella, standing at the gate the previous day eager to help him and Ferb. That was happiness. That was fun. _That_ was Isabella.

_She_ isn't.

Meanwhile, Isabella impatiently tapped the plastic foldable table with finger. Her mind asleep but her conscious awake. Her eyes though barley open, were drained to Phineas who continued to sulk, he had grew tired of his dinner and had pushed the bowel towards her. Her eyes narrowed at this. Her tapping growing faster and louder. He placed his head into his crossed arms that laid across the table. She spoke up.

"Y'know Phin, you aren't being the best date"

A light bulb shot up above Phineas's head, he smiled a silly grin, his pupils gleamed with hope. His eyes soon met her gaze, Isabella was shot awake from his reaction.

"Sorry..." his smiled grew as he continued, he held in his inner laughter at his own genius. His mouth slowly opened, Isabella's tapping had seized. She sat up as he said.

"...Babe"

Ferb hammered the last nail in. It was done. Candace dusted herself off, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Who knew inventing was _that_ difficult? Ferb gestured at the gate as he left. Candace nodded and picked up the updated monocular separator and left her backyard. She saw Ferb standing idly in the drive way. The orange strips of the sky danced with the purple sparks of the suns rays piercing the sky for the last time that day, with the dark blue forming to a black night as the stars gleamed through the fluffy clouds that reflected the magical pink shading of the sunset. Candace reassuringly patted his back.

"We'll find him, I know we will" she comforted, but she couldn't calm herself down.

"Isabella, where is he!" Ginger exclaimed. Isabella stood by a white board with a map of Danville taped to it, around her was the rest of the Fireside Girls.

"I told you, I don't know, I'm not her, well I am, but I'm not that version of me" she wasn't surprised that no one understood what she meant, she didn't ether.

The girls started to sit down, their legs were in pain from standing for so long. Hours of talking and yet, nothing to show for it.

"What about the ice cream store?" Adyson spoke up.

"No, it wouldn't be a public place" Isabella reminded them for the fourteenth time.

"How abou-" Ferb and Candace bursted through, Candace quickly rested the Monocular separator beside the now broken door. Ferb called out for Phineas, with no reply they soon turned the place upside down to find him. Isabella placed her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and demanded attention.

"Hey! Do you mind?!" Candace closed the hatch in the ground as she gestured to Ferb that he's not here. She got up and calmly walked to Isabella. She towered over her. Isabella's arms weakly dropped from her hips.

"Yes, yes I do mind" she and Ferb soon started to leave, Ferb turned his hand and noticed the map. He stopped in his tracks.

"C'mon Ferb lets go... Ferb?" Candace turned back and waved her hand back and fourth in front of his eyes.

"Isabella's house" Ferb said before bolting down the street, leaving the others no time to structurally make sense of his wording, but they soon joined Ferb in the race to save Phineas.

"Since we were how old!?" Phineas sat eyes wide, he laughed playfully. Isabella sat both elbows on the table that rested her love drunk head, her fists resting on her blush filled cheeks.

"Y'know I had doubts about this, but I'm actually having a good time" he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her dorsal. Both bowels had been emptied by the couple and were set aside by Isabella. There was nothing between them but a table and a candle. the flame flickered and dimmed as Isabella spoke up.

"I love you so much" Isabella calmly said as they starred into one another's eyes.

"I love you too" Phineas began to lean into her after moving the candle, Isabella rhythmically moved with him. His lips puckered as did hers. Her heart ponded in her chest. She couldn't be happier. Phineas, without touching her skin, pulled her dress towards him, their lips were just inches from one another. They closed their eyes. Everything was perfect.

Until Phineas stabbed her dress into the table.

He let go of her and ran to the door of the basement. A heart broken Isabella tugged at the knife that had gone clean through the table. Phineas picked up his orange shirt and blue shorts, he hated wearing tuxedos. Isabella yelled out as Phineas miraculously laughed under his breathe. Then he realised.

The door was _locked_.

He tugged at the circular handle, his fist smashing into the wood of the door frustratingly.

"No" he breathed.

He felt something hard smash into the back of his head, he slid down the door, as his surroundings faded into nothing but darkness.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is really gonna explore Phineas's mental state. I'm really looking forward to finishing this story off. :)**


	6. Locked In Your Subconscious

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait, actually just moved countries, but I'd like to just thank everyone for the support and it's good to hear that your all enjoying the story. **

Phineas shot up, his head pounded, he gently rubbed it only to be greeted with stinging, he looked at his now blood covered hand, he looked around to notice he was in his room? He was home, but how? He wasn't convinced, he got up and looked around and surely enough Ferb was sound asleep in his bed. His snoring was ever so annoying as always, but this time it was louder, much louder. Phineas was surprised it hadn't woken him up. He shook Ferb, trying to wake him, but he just laid their, the snoring seized. Giving up, Phineas backed away. The snoring continued again, only it sounded more aggressive, Ferb shot up screaming as if he had just been through hell and back. Phineas jumped out of his skin. Loud footsteps came from the hallway outside their room.

"Way to go bro, now mum and dad are awake" Phineas playfully said before looking back at Ferb, but it was just a bed, neatly made with everything in it's place. Ferb wasn't in sight. Loud knocks at the door began.

"Mum? Dad?" Phineas called out, the knocks turned into pounding, as if whoever was out their wanted to break down the door.

And they did.

Phineas's heart dropped. It was Isabella, followed by Isabella? Then another and another, Isabella after Isabella flooded into the room, he heard taps out the window, he looked out to see several more Isabellas outside throwing rocks at the window.

"Hey Phineas whatcha doin?" Phineas screamed demanding they leave, his back pushed against the window as more then a hundred hands reached out for him, he cried for help before jumping through the window and smacking face first into the ground. All went black.

Phineas was woken up by a blinding light, he was in a hospital bed. He saw a figure in a nurses outfit, her back was to him.

"Um, excuse me? ms? Nurse?" She turned around, smiling.

"Oh good, your awake. Listen, Phineas, is it? You've suffered a face injury and have broken your nose. I've called your family, their very worried."

"What? That was just a dream, I was kidnapped, I could've been in my house."

"Phineas it's okay, the police have been called, your sister told us everything"

"but it was a dr-

"No Phineas, it wasn't a dream, doctor says you've been suffering through some hallucinations" the nurse then left the room to get Phineas some water. He sat up, he was perplexed, if last night was just a hallucination, then what actually happened last night.

**That question will be answered next chapter! Stay tuned and I'll try and get the next chapter out by next week. : )**


End file.
